yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! R - Duel Round 040
の支配者 | ruby japanese = | romaji = Fīrudo no Shihaisha | english = Reign of the Avatar | japanese translated = The Ruler of the Field | alternate = | chapter number = 40 | japanese release = August 21, 2007 | american release = | uk release = }} "Reign of the Avatar", known as "The Ruler of the Field" in the Japanese version, is the fortieth chapter of the Yu-Gi-Oh! R manga. It was first printed in Japan on August 21, 2007 in V Jump magazine. It was later reprinted in volume 5 of Yu-Gi-Oh! R. Summary As soon as the dark sun appears, the Duel Ring Server immediately begins to perform strange calculations again. Mokuba protests that his brother's codes should have stopped all of Tenma's programs, unless some kind of virus is being uploaded from the Wicked God cards themselves. He wonders if this means that it can't be stopped anymore, not even with his big brother's program. On the floor above, the machine imprisoning Anzu's body flashes with a light and starts up again. Jonouchi and Honda turn in shock as Anzu's body arches, electricity flowing over it and her mouth open in a silent scream. Jonouchi asks her what's the matter, if she is okay, but is zapped by the electricity the moment that he touches her wrist, yanking back his hand in pain. He sadly asks if they're really that helpless, and thinks that only one person can save Anzu from the Wicked Gods now, wishing Yugi good luck. At the Apex Arena, Yako has just successfuly Summoned "The Wicked Avatar" in Attack Position, against Dark Yugi's "Emissaries of Darkness." He asks Yugi if he sees now; this is his Wicked God, his other self, "The Wicked Avatar." Dark Yugi grimly muses on the jet-black sun, twin to his sun God, "Ra." Gekko thinks that it's the accursed God that stained Yako's soul black, and Kaiba observes that Yako finally Summoned it, the dark God which surpasses all other monsters. Yako orders "The Wicked Avatar" to transform itself, and the God shreds into black ash as Yako laughs, explaining that "The Wicked Avatar" transcends every other monster on the field, and its reign is eternal. Dark Yugi grimaces and then he cries out in shock as he sees a black copy of Anzu in the midst of the Wicked God's vortex. Yako comments that it looks like his precious friend is already being absorbed by the Wicked God. Dark Yugi is horrified at what Yako said, as Yako smugly explains that she will be drunk up, every last drop, unless Yugi can topple this Wicked God. As he says this, "The Wicked Avatar" finishes taking on the form of "Gorz the Emissary of Darkness," with 2701 ATK. Dark Yugi angrily thinks that Yako is a psychopath as Yako laughs. Declaring that this is the judgement of the "Avatar," death to Yugi and the ones he loves. He orders "The Wicked Avatar" to punish Yugi, and the God charges forwards, impassively splitting "Kaien in two with a blow from its sword, and reducing Yugi to 99 Life Points. Gekko is horrified; that last attack dropped Yugi down to 99 Life Points. Setting a card, Yako ends his turn. Kaiba, meanwhile thinks that the power of "The Wicked Avatar" is unspeakable; it takes the attack power of the strongest monster on the field and surpasses it by just one point. He wonders if Yugi is really as strong as he thinks he is, or will the "Avatar" destroy his Gods and scatter the pieces. Yako asks Yugi what's wrong; it's his turn. For every moment he deliberates, more of Anzu's soul is absorbed, so he should make it fast. Thinking that Yako is scum, Dark Yugi draws. He looks at the card, and then sends a card from his hand to the Graveyard to Special Summon "The Tricky." Yako laughs, asking if Yugi is turning to Defense to try and stay alive one more turn. He'll never save his friend Anzu that way. Dark Yugi interrupts to deny it - on this turn, he'll attack the Wicked God. He activates the Spell Card, "Union Attack," allowing him to do 4700 points of damage with the combined forces of "Gorz" and "The Tricky." Of course, Gekko realizes. Since the Wicked God's ATK is based on only Gorz's, it's still only 2701. "The Tricky" and "Gorz" attack as a team, with "The Tricky" focusing a magic blast into "Gorz's" sword, and "Gorz" flings the blast at "Avatar" with "Magic Sword Brush." The blast splits "Avatar's" body in two, but the top half swings its sword and bisects "Gorz," much to Dark Yugi's sheer shock. Yako explains that he activated his face-down Spell Card, "Loss of Strength," which reduced the ATK of "The Tricky" to zero and excluded it from the battle. Thus, "Gorz" only did 2700 points of damage to the "Avatar" which reforms into a black version of "The Tricky," with a single attack point. Looks like Dark Yugi was just one point short, Yako comments. He explains that he went over every one of Yugi's Duels in this building, and from what he saw, the only card that is capable of defeating the Wicked God was "Union Attack." Now that he's gotten rid of the card, the Wicked Gods reign is unstoppable. Accepting that, Dark Yugi Sets a card and ends his turn, his Life Points at 98. Yako declares his turn and draws, then he laughs madly, asking Yugi why they don't throw in a little twist at the end. He activates a Spell Card, "Devil's Sanctuary". Dark Yugi is shocked to see the card, as the "Metal Devil" is Summoned to the field. He sees his reflection in the Token, whose ATK is equal to Dark Yugi's own 98 Life Points. Dark Yugi looks on in shock, and Gekko realizes that "The Wicked Avatar" is changing - into Yugi. Featured Duel: Dark Yugi vs. Yako Tenma Duel continues from the previous chapter. Turn 10: Yako The ATK of "The Wicked Avatar" becomes equal to the ATK of "Gorz the Emissary of Darkness", plus 1 point, giving it 2701 ATK. "The Wicked Avatar" attacks and destroys "Kaien the Emissary of Darkness" (Yugi 300 → 99). Yako Sets a card. Turn 11: Yugi Yugi discards 1 card to Special Summon "The Tricky" (2000/1200) from his hand via its own effect. Yugi activates "Union Attack", adding the ATK of "The Tricky" to that of "Gorz" and letting them attack together. They attack "The Wicked Avatar", but Yako activates his face-down "Loss of Strength", reducing the ATK of "The Tricky" to zero and preventing it from attacking. Therefore, "Gorz" attacks alone and is destroyed (Yugi 99 → 98). As "The Tricky" is now the monster with the highest ATK, the ATK of "The Wicked Avatar becomes equal to its ATK plus 1, or 1. Yugi Sets a card. Turn 12: Yako Yako activates "Devil's Sanctuary", Special Summoning a "Metal Devil" (0/0), which gains ATK equal to the opponent's Life Points, 98. The "Metal Devil" is now the strongest monster on the field, so the ATK of "The Wicked Avatar" becomes 99. Duel continues in the next chapter. Featured cards The following cards appeared in this chapter. Cards in italics debuted here. Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! R chapters